Meow!
by SapphireAlpaca
Summary: After finishing his final year of art college, Lovino Vargas moves into the suburbs to find new ideas and some peace and quiet. He didn't expect to fall in love with a man that owns all of the cats that suddenly appear inside of his house.
1. You've Cat to be Kitten Right Now

**Lovino's POV**:

"FUCKING SLOW DOWN! WE'RE GOING 50 ON A SIDE STREET!"

"What are you talking about _fratello?_ We're going at a perfect speed!"

"Oh my god. I should of just drove us from the airport." Letting my idiot brother drive. What was I thinking?

"Ohhhh whatever! You should just tell me if you're afraid of-"

"UGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH-"

"LOVINO! ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU NEED AN AMBULANCE?"

"I DO NOT NEED A AMBULANCE YOU LITTLE SHI-"

"AAAAAH! I DON'T KNOW ANY HOSPITALS AROUND HERE! WHAT DO I DO? LUDWIG, HELP ME!"

I looked over my seat to find Ludwig watching the entire fiasco from the back seat of the car, surrounded by paint supplies and furniture sticking into his sides.

"_...Mein Gott._"

•

After a REALLY long car ride from the airport, I arrived at my brand new house with high spirits and a massive headache. All three of us simultaneously exited the car to soak in what was really happening right now.

I was actually moving. No more of _Nonno_ stuffing his cooking down my throat, and no more Feli and his stupid potato husband. Well, at least for a while.

I decided to ditch the duo and check the house out first. The house I bought was a simple cottage, with a bright red door and a brick walkway leading inside of the house. I opened the door to the empty and barren living room. At least I could fix that. My boots clacked against the hardwood floor as I walked into the open kitchen. The cabinets were painted black and the stainless steel appliances shone like diamonds. I was so happy. I could of literally hugged the kitchen set. Well if I could. I turned around promptly to check out the next room and-

Wait.

Is it me, or did I just hear a cat?

I really doubt I was imagining things. It did sound like a cat meowing.

But if it was a cat, where was it? I walked back into the kitchen and started to do some investigating. I pulled out my imaginary detective badge and magnifying glass.

Detective Lovino, always on the scene of crime. I did my signature "Detective Move" that involves me spinning three times and doing a eagle pose.

I look like a idiot, but whatever. It's my house, my rules.

I scanned the kitchen for any traces of evidence that could be vital for the investigation. I quickly spotted a cabinet door that was opened slightly.

Target spotted.

I shuffled slowly to the crack in the cabinet, trying not to be suspicious. Grabbing the handle, I swung open the door faster than light speed.

"AHA!" I yelled at the sight of the cat sitting inside of my cabinet. She was completely white, with black stained paws. It looked like she had boots. The cat was unfazed by my movements and continued to stare at me. It was starting to creep me out.

I finally found the cat, but what was I supposed to do with it? Throw it outside? Give it to the pound? I didn't even know where the pound was. Forget that idea. I looked up at the new visitor. She was staring at me still. Do you think I could pick her up?

Let's find out.

I extended my arms out to the cat. I wrapped my hands around her body. She remained motionless. I took the reaction as a good thing and I decided to lift her up and swiftly put her to my chest. She looked up at me, then cuddled up into a ball.

Thank god. I REALLY didn't want any cats attacking me. Now that I have this problem under control, I should go check up on the other problem. I walked out of the house to find Feli and Ludwig unpacking everything from the truck. Well, I don't think Feli was unpacking. He doesn't have the strength to pick up a 5 pound weight, let alone a table. They both looked up at me with confused faces. I don't think neither of them expected me to walk out of the house with a cat in my arms.

"I found this booger inside of my kitchen cabinet." I said to them. Feli broke out in a huge smile and ran over to me.

"KITTY!" He yelled at he pat the cat's head. She looked over at Feli, but ignored him and snuggled back into my chest. "Aww. Why doesn't she like me?"

"Wow, that's a shocker. Cats used to flock to you back in Italy." I replied. Feliciano frowned. "But anyways, what should I do with her? I don't know any pounds around here, and I don't want to throw her out onto the street either."

"You could keep the cat until the owner shows up." Ludwig suggested as he pulled a couch out of the trailer. I didn't want to question his massive strength.

"Good idea." I said. "Guess you're staying with me buddy." I brought the cat inside of the house and I closed the front door and put her down. She promptly walked to the stairs then flopped her body on one of the steps.

Cats are way too lazy. Guess I can relate.

•

After saying goodbyes to Feliciano and the potato bastard, I made some pasta. I don't think I have ate anything in the past 16 hours. That is practically impossible for an Italian. My feline friend watched my every movement. I really didn't feel like naming her, since I wasn't keeping her forever.

Cooking was probably my second favorite thing that I liked to do, other than painting. Everyone in my family was an amazing cook. My _Nonno_ would teach us his special recipes in his free time, and sometimes Feli and I would of made dinner for the entire family.

I strained the pasta and put it back in the pot immediately. I also realized I accidentally made too much pasta for me to consume. This usually happenes. I gave the cat a noodle to eat, but she decided to play with her food. She knocked the noodle on the floor and started playing with it.

I wish I were a cat. I could nap whenever I wanted, and I got free food from my owners all the time. It must be the life. I was interrupted in my thoughts by the doorbell ringing.

I thought my _fratello_ left already. But knowing him, he probably left something here. Either that or he just wanted to pet the cat one last time.

I shuffled grumpily to the front door. I loved Feli, but sometimes I got sick of his appearance. Why would he have came back? I really didn't want to talk to him.

Thousands of complaints rushed through my head as I pulled open the front door, but I wasn't met with my brother's face. Instead I was met with the most vibrant green eyes I have ever seen in my life. The man's skin was a soft caramel shade, and his brown hair was extremely messy. He had a giant smile on his face, and a tabby cat perched on his shoulders.

I don't believe in love at first sight, but I had to admit. The man that just knocked on my door was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I think I was so absorbed in his beauty, that I didn't even notice him talking. I shook myself out of my daydream.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?" He was surprised at first, but he gave me a bigger smile in return.

"Oh no it's perfectly fine! I was just wondering if my Alejandra was here. She likes to hang out here. I was counting my cats then all of a sudden I noticed she was gone! Then I realized that she likes to wander over here and that I had a brand new neighbor moving in today and oh _Dios mío!_ So I decided to see if she was here. And I am here now."

This guy liked to talk a lot, but I didn't mind. His voice was like listening to gold. I felt my face heating up at every word he said.

"Uh.. are you talking about the cat?" I replied awkwardly."Y-yeah. I found one."

Nice going Lovino. You're sure to win his heart now!

"Ah! Si! Does she have little black boots? I've never seen a cat with boots like her in my life! She's adorable."

"You're adorable." I muttered under my breath. He gave me a confused look.

"Sorry.. what did you sa-?"

"I SAID NOTHING." I suddenly blurted out. I reallllllyyyyy shouldn't have said anything. I'm an idiot. UGGGGGGHHHHHH. I should ask this guy if he could punch me in the face right now. It would be a dream. I should change the subject.

"Um a-anyways, I don't think I caught your name. What is it?" I asked. I really hope this guy's name is a good as his looks.

"Oh my, I seemed to forgot to mention that haha! My name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo. What is yours?" Touche.

"...Lovino Vargas."

"Oh my are you Italian? I've always wanted to go to Italy with my friends! Also my cats. I cannot forget them of course!" Antonio went on one of his ramblings again. Sure he was cute, but he was WAY too happy-go-lucky. Didn't this guy get discouraged or sad? I really doubt it, but it would be a sight to see. We were interrupted in our one sided conversation by a loud meow from Alejandra. I looked behind me to find her sitting on the counter, waiting for another piece of pasta to play with. I suddenly remembered that I had made extra pasta and that I could invite this cutie in for dinner. Thanks cat. I turned around to face mister hot stuff again.

Come on Lovino, don't mess up this. Just ask him to stay for dinner, it's nothing serious, right? I made extra pasta. Hopefully he says yes. Please say yes. Please-

"OH YES! I just realized I actually made extra pasta! Oh ho ho! Would you like to stay over for dinner?"

Nailed it.

"Oh I would love to! I never get out of the house myself, it would be such a refreshing change to have dinner somewhere else for once! Oh bueno!" Antonio literally skipped inside of the house, with the tabby cat perched on his shoulders jumping off and joining Alejandra in the other room. I closed the door behind me and followed in pursuit.

I was damn proud of myself for actually managing to get a cute boy to stay for dinner. Where's my Oscar?

"Oh wow it smells GOOD." Antonio suddenly exclaimed. "I've had Italian food, but I don't believe I've ate Italian food made by a Italian" he winked at me as I made both of our plates.

He just winked at me. Fucking god. I want to strangle and hug this guy at the same time.

I brought both of our plates on the table and I sat across from him. I don't know how long my face has been the same color as the tomato sauce, but it probably has been a long time. Hope he doesn't notice. I don't even know why I'm worrying anymore. Where is this even going? Why do I ask so many questions?

The world will never know.

"Oh so yeah." Antonio started up a conversation."So as you know, I have cats. I love my cats. I know people usually have one to three cats, but get this. I have twenty. And I love every single one of them." Antonio's face was blushed deep red like mine and he was giggling up a storm.

I was still trying to process how the hell he could take care of 20 cats. I can't even take care of a goldfish. I don't want to explain the goldfish story right now, that's for another day.

"Holy shit." I replied. "How do you keep up with that many pets?" He picked up the tabby cat and started patting her.

"I honestly have no clue either! I just feed them and they do whatever. Only thing that's probably the most annoying is picking up the litter. I have a separate room dedicated to their boxes, and it SMELLS in there." He scrunched up his face and put his empty plate in the sink.

"Well, I like to draw. I usually do digital art, but I also paint." I decided to chime in. "I recently just graduated from an art college, and here I am now." He looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"That's actually really cool. I wish I could do something interesting like that." He stared out of the window overlooking the side of his house. "You really should paint me with my cats, I would treasure it for forever, you know!"

"No way."

"Awww come on! You would love them! Especially Eduardo. He's a calico cat with one blue eye and one yellow one! He likes to sit on everything." I had to admit that was cute.

"Still not painting them."

"Maybe someday...?

"I'll think about it." Antonio suddenly bursted out in a happy dance. He looked like he could squeeze me to death.

I actually wouldn't mind that.

"Oh, also! If you see anymore cats inside of your house, don't be alarmed. They really like to hang out here. I hope you don't mind!"

"It's fine. If you're missing one of your cats, just come here. They have probably have taken shelter in my cupboards." Antonio laughed.

"Yeah." He gave me a warm smile that gave shivers down my back. Shit. I just met this guy today, what the hell am I doing? I should ask Feli about this. He's the relationship know it all.

"Anyways, I think I should take these cuties home." Antonio picked up both of the cats. "OH! Also if you were wondering, the Tabby's name is Santiago. I think Alejandra and him are actually married. Anyways, I really had a fun time with you, and your pasta was really good! _Adiós!_" Antonio disappeared out of my house just as fast as he appeared.

I couldn't wait until I could talk to him again.


	2. Are Mew Furr-real?

**Antonio's POV:**

"Felipe, I need your help!" The siamese cat sat at the end of my bed, staring at me with boredom.

Felipe is the best counselor I know, and he always solves my problems. Even though he's a cat. I think he's psychic!

"Why can't I stop thinking about Lovino? I know I just met him, but he just leaves an impression in my mind. Like the times where he would get flustered, and his cooking. It won't go away!"

Felipe gave me no answer and continued to stare me down.

"I've never felt like this before. Yeah, it's true that I don't talk to people much, but I don't feel jittery when I'm with my friends, you know?"

Felipe suddenly got up and decided to sit on my stomach. I felt like he was trying to tell me something.

Perhaps.. I tuned my "Brain Waves" to try and catch Felipe's psychic message. Almost immediately, the answer popped inside of my head.

Felipe didn't seem afraid to approach me, even though I was a big mess. Maybe if I do the same to Lovino, things would work out!

Felipe always tells me these things somehow. I gave him my gratitude.

"Thank you my precious little Felipe. What would I do without you!" I started to scratch his belly, but I was interrupted by someone knocking on my door. Felipe jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room to find out where the sound came from. I knew that only two people would knock on my door, and I really doubted that Lovino would be knocking on my door. I was at his house 15 minutes ago!

Following in purrsuit of Felipe, I found him sitting in front of the door, waiting for the new visitors.

I went over to the door and looked through my peephole to find Francis and Gilbert. Oh what a joy! I haven't seen them in so long!

I am a pretty calm person in general but sometimes, I get way too excited and do some reckless things. This was one of those times.

I swung the door open faster than you can say "Toe Jam!" The loud noise from the door banging against the wall made some of the cats inside of the room run away in terror. I expect for my two friends to do the same, but instead, they did the total opposite.

My overdressed blonde friend jumped back in surprise, but my albino friend...

"WOAH HEY TONI LONG TIME NO SEEEEEAAHHHH!"

He promptly fell onto his face.

"Mon dieu! That was the funniest thing I have seen in ages!" I was drowning in laughter myself. Gilbert on the other hand...

"Go to hell Francis!" He said as he showed off his other birdie. Francis ignored his gesture and picked up the next cat in sight while smoothing his fluffy fur.

"Ahhh I love your cats so much, Toni! They're so soft. What is this one's nam-"

"Enrique."

"Oh. Right!" Francis sat on the couch with the cat snuggled against his chest."Hey Gil, where's your son?"

"Dunno. Let me go look for him!" Gilbert got up from the floor and started to look for his feline friend. "YO GIL JR WHERE YOU AT?"

Almost like a movie, Gilbert Jr. magically jumped out of one of the curtains and attacked Gilbert's legs. They're both equally insane.

"Aaaay! What's up homie?" Gilbert picked up his "son" and started flying him around like an airplane. Gil Jr. seemed like he was having fun. Francis smirked and pushed the cat off of his lap.

"Gil, I do not believe you can talk to cats."

"Of course I can! Toni does it!"

"Toni's different than us with cats. He understands them."

"How do you know I can't connect to cats? Me and my son have a parental bond, you know?"

"Whatever you say, monsieur tout savoir." I fake coughed really loudly to divert everyone's attention away from the dispute.

"Aaaaanywayssss.. Do you guys remember when we first got Gilbert Jr?" I sat down next to Francis and picked up Felipe as he was trying to run away.

"I almost remember it like it yesterday!" Gilbert hugged (squeezed) the cat and sat back on the floor again. "

"Je suis d'accord! It was so much fun that day."

"Mhmm...!"

•

"HEY GUYS, CAN WE GET ICE CREAM?"

"Gilbert, it's 9 am. Could you get something else?"

"But I REALLY want ice cream. Like. Now."

"Sorry, chérie. No ice cream until lunch."

"FUCK YOU GUYS. I'M GETTING ICE CREAM ANYWAY."

"¡Espera! We will pick some up at the store, si?"

"Antonio, did you lose your common sense?"

"TWO VERSES ONE BITCH, I'M GETTING MY ICE CREAM."

"Vous êtes comme un perdant. Go get your ice cream."

"You know Francis, could you actually speak English for once? I really do not understand any of your oui oui bull cr-hoLY SHIT THERES A CAT HERE." Gilbert almost fell backwards at the surprise in front of the door.

"Oh! Lo siento about that Gil. Which cat is it?"

"Big problem." Gilbert balanced himself out. "I don't recognize this cat."

"Huh? Are you sure it isn't Alejandra? She never shows up at the house."

"Nope. I have NEVER seen this cat."

"It looks like he is right. This cat is new." Francis stood next to Gilbert with a perplexed look on his face. "Ha! He actually looks like you, Gil."

"I don't really believe this, but you're actually right for once, Francis." Gilbert shrugged his shoulders.

I got curious and decided to sneak in between the two. The cat was staring at us with bright red eyes and white fur that was slightly yellow and dirty from the outdoors. I looked up at Gilbert, who almost seemed to fall in love with the feline. He bent down and reached out his arm twords the cat. He flinched, but in a few seconds was rubbing his head against Gil's hand.

"Oh wow. It's like a match made in heaven!" I declared. Gilbert looked up at me with a frown.

"You make it sound like I'm into bestiality or something!" Gilbert gave me a disgusted face then continued to pet the cat happily. Francis grabbed a wet washcloth in the meantime while we were bonding with our new friend.

After a quick washdown and some food, all three of us decided to sit on my bed with our new cat. We decided to name him Gilbert Jr., since he was Gilbert's son, of course.

Gilbert looked at me as he was poking Gilbert Jr's belly.

"Hey, Toni? Do you think we can keep him?" Gil looked up at me, with the cat cuddled inside of his lap. "I swear to god I think this cat is my son from another family." I laughed at his response.

"Yeah. I don't see why not?" Gilbert's smile widened and he suddenly jumped up and gave me a giant bear hug.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU I WILL VISIT HIM AS MUCH AS I CAN THANK YOU!"

"Uhhh... Gil, you're suffocating me!"

•

After our brief throwback session, Gilbert bolted down the hallway with Gilbert Jr. in pursuit. Francis followed me into the kitchen, where I threw some bread in the frying pan and started to make grilled cheese. I glanced over at Francis, who was gazing out the window in curiosity. I followed his gaze to find Lovino sitting in the backyard with a sketchbook in his lap, and Alejandra running around in the backyard. Francis turned back to me with a smirk on his face.

"Mon Dieu! You never informed us on this cutie moving in next door! How dare you!" I gave him a frown.

"It's only a new neighbor, not a new cat! It's not really that important." Francis raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"But it seems like he has already met Alejandra hmmm? Have you talked to him yet yourself?"

"..Of course I have. I was thinking he would at least want to know the owner of the cats that always show up in his yard." we both chuckled in union.

"Ohhonhon. This will be interesting..."

•

"Attention, you butt smoochers. We have called this meeting to explain where the hell did Antonio's new neighbor come from, and if he is hostile!" Gilbert yelled as he waved a pen in the air. Gilbert Jr. was attached to his foot as he ordered us around.

"My first question goes to Toni!" Gilbert pointed his baton at my face. "What happened when you went to his house, and what is his personality like! You have to answer!"

"If you really want to know.." I sighed. "I knocked on his door and introduced myself to him, but he spoke very little. I think he was, how do you put this, lonely?"

"What do you mean by.. lonely?" Francis finished off his 500th grilled cheese. He had an abnormally high metabolism. I was pretty jealous myself.

"I think he probably has people he talks to, but he pushes them away. He probably moved out so that way he could get away from everything." I flopped onto my king sized bed as I got suffocated with cat hair. You get used to it.

"So, in conclusion, he's like you?" Gilbert stroked his invisible beard. "Oh my! I think we have found another buddy to join our wonderful group! How does the Bad Touch Quadruple sound?"

"Sounds idiotic. I think we should introduce Lovino in a different approach." Francis slithered his way next to Gilbert and whispered secret messesages into his ear that I couldn't hear.

"Haahahaha! Sounds like a plan!"

I gulped. I had a bad feeling this was not going to go my way this time.

•


	3. You Seem Furr-miliar

**Lovino's POV**  
•

I decided to change my surroundings a bit by going out into my backyard. My yard was simply decorated, with a variety of flowers that were planted by the previous owner along the house.

For some reason, my creative juices start flowing when I'm outside. It's probably some voodoo shit I don't know about.

I was interrupted in my thoughts (for the 1000th time ever since I moved here) by a white and tan blob of fur doing laps around my yard. The cat suddenly stopped to stare at my confused face, then she jumped into the bushes.

I seriously needed to make a list of these cats. I can't keep count for my life.

My mind wandered back to about two hours ago, when Antonio told me that he has 20 cats. I might of needed a bigger notebook to keep track of them.

But in all honesty, I would of loved to paint him with all of his (probably) unique cats. Just capturing his beauty made my heart do backflips. Not to mention the painting would look good against my blog.

I glanced over at Antonio's house to see if he was looking right back at me through the window with his dreamy green eyes.

Instead, I was greeted with a long blonde haired man with a half-assed goatee. He stared at me with intent.

Why the hell was that guy in Antonio's house? Who was he?

Calm down, Lovino. He's probably just a friend.

Just. A Friend. Why am I even worrying about this anyway? Who am I to care who (or what) Antonio interacts with? It's none of my damn business.

Oh yes it is. And you know it.

What.

_You heard me.. you deserve to know._

What the hell is going on? Who are you?

_Your gay thoughts. Obviously._

Oh my god.

_You love him Lovino, don't you?_

YOU CAN'T CATCH ME GAY THOUGHTS!

_Oh yes we can. :)_

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU TRY, BITCH!" I got up and swiftly ran into my house through the back door, with the mysterious plant cat following me right on my tail.

Meanwhile…

**Francis' POV:**

...I have no words.

•

**Lovino's POV:**

I slammed the door behind me as the cat ran underneath my kitchen table. I needed to get these thoughts out of my brain. How could I distract myself?

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head. I don't think he could distract me, but he gets distracted himself. Hopefully it would rub off on me.

I pulled out my cell phone out of my back pocket and dialed the number almost automatically. The phone rang two times before a familiar voice was heard on the other side.

"Hellooo?"

"_Fratello_, you gotta help me man. My gay thoughts are catching up to me, and I don't know what to doooo..!"

There was a brief pause on the other line, followed by a fit of giggles.

"Woah, are you alright? Gay thoughts? Did you put some mushrooms from the backyard into your alfredo again?"

"We do NOT talk about that Feli. And I am okay.. for now." Feliciano was silent for a few seconds before he started talking again.

"The more important question is… who is it that you have turned 'Gay' for? Awww, is my little Lovi making friends?"

"Oh my god. It's really hard to explain okay? Just help mE OUT"

"Aah! I think I should just come over to help you out. After all, our hotel is only about 10 minutes away. I look forward to seeing you! Goodbye!" Feliciano hung up the phone before I could make a sound.

I stared at the cat that was hugging one of the legs supporting the table.

My life has turned upside down ever since I moved here. I need a break.

•

I continued to stare at the mysterious cat underneath my table. She has been hugging the leg of my table for about 10 minutes straight, and I am unsure how to feel about this. I tried poking the cat and everything, but she wouldn't budge.

"Are you hungry?"

No response.

"Thirsty?"

Still no response.

"Do you have a romantic relationship with my table now?"

The cat whacked me in the leg, then ran away. Just… what the fuck.

I decided to forget about the feline and instead I used up my extra time to prepare for Feli to come over. I didn't have to do much, though. My house was mostly clean, and it's only 3 pm. They must have already ate something, at least.

Like god answering my prayers, I heard four consecutive knocks from my front door.

Yet again, I mumbled random curses about how I could of at least cleaned the couches, or lit some candles to make my house feel more welcome for Feli, but I instead shuffled and opened the door hastily.

I wasn't exactly sure, but I don't think Feli consisted of 3 bodies.

I was trampled over by the trio as one of them was yelling something about the "VITAL REGIONS" and another rapidly cursing in French. At least I thought it was cursing. But instead of screaming at the mysterious duo, my eyes set to the third person.

Antonio was staring right at me, guilt shimmering in his eyes. He had his eyebrows scrunched up, and he motioned to his friends like he was trying to ask for an apology for their behalf.

Usually, worse case scenario is kind of rare to come across, but this time, it was full on real.

I got the guy I literally just met today that I THINK I am gay for staring right at me, two complete strangers screaming at each other inside of my house, and Feli driving over here to talk about the "gay thoughts" problem, when the problem is standing inside of my house. I felt like my brain was about to explode with everything that was going on at once. Without thinking, I did the natural thing I probably SHOULDN'T have done.

"CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP." I screamed at the group in front of me. All three of them gaped at my harsh words. Especially Antonio. He probably didn't expect this from me, huh? After all, I'm not mommy's little princess.

"Alright." I breathed. "Can someone please explain to me what is happening right now? If you're here for something stupid, I expect your ass out of here." I stared at Antonio, trying to soften my glare for him, but his face just told me "terror". The blonde man that I saw earlier in the window cleared his throat to divert everyone's attention to him.

"I sincerely apologize for our behavior, _mon ami_. Shall we take a seat and explain why we are here?" He brought us all over to my (dirty) sofas, and we sat down.

"Alright. I know who Antonio is, obviously, but who are you two?" I pointed to the blonde man from before and an.. albino man, I am assuming.

The second man was grinning, like none of this was affecting him.

"The name is Gilbert. You can call me Gil. Also this is Francis, if you actually cared." Francis gave a deadly glare at the said man, but he still remained smiling. I glanced at Antonio, who was giving his now signature apologetic smile at me.

"Now let's get to the deal of things. Why did you come here?" I asked them again. Francis and Gilbert both looked at each other with concerned looks, and Antonio rested his head on his arm.

"I'm not exactly sure myself in my opinion. They spotted you outside with Alejandra, and they started interviewing me about you, then they decided to come take a visit." Antonio's muffled voice came out of the shelter he was trying to make out of his two arms. I assumed he was embarrassed, due to the red tint on his ears. I really wanted to go up to him and hug him until it was okay, but his two friend/family/god knows were currently staring me down.

"Well. If you guys want to get to know me, you don't have to hesitate. I won't bite" I blankly stared at them. Antonio removed himself from his arm shelter, and Gilbert and Francis both shrugged.

"Where did you live before here?" Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Italy."

"Did you like it there?"

"It's nice, but it gets boring over time. Blegh."

"Job?"

"Freelance Digital Artist. I paint too."

"Hmm.. interesting." Francis lounged back into the couch. "Siblings?"

I froze. Shit.. Feliciano was supposed to come here, and I got three unknown people inside of my house. I pushed the thoughts aside and responded to Francis.

"One. He's my twin brother, his name is Feliciano."

"Favorite color?"

"How am I supposed to fucking know? They're all great."

"True"

"Well anyways, what about you guys? It feels kind of awkward to tell people stuff about me when I don't know anything about them." Francis stood back up in his seat.

"Well, I run a restaurant in downtown Chicago. Next time you're down there, take a stop by at _Le Bouclier d'Argent_. You won't forget it." Francis gave a wink to me at that last comment, then looked over to Gilbert.

"I sell vacuums."

"That's pretty cool." I shrugged my shoulders. What I wanted to know most was about Antonio. Who was the man that was hidden under the green eyes? Antonio saw that he was staring at me, and he smiled.

"I don't work. I was left with a giant inheritance from my grandmother. I use my extra money for necessities and I donate to charity too."

"Holy shit. You must be living the life." I was jealous. I wanted to lounge around 24/7 with my cats too. Not like I owned any of the cats that came in here, but they were almost like family.

"Yeah. It gets boring though. Sometimes I end up just sleeping all day, other days I actually leave the house for once. It's pretty fun sometimes." Antonio looked up at me with a certain sparkle in his eye, and he started laughing softly. His hair brushed the bridge of his nose as he leaned forward in his seat to take a better look at me. I started to see more of his details, like the small mole on his cheekbone, and the sunspots than were sprinkled throughout his face.

Damn it all. I WOULD of just kissed him right on the spot. Screw all these gay thoughts, this man was perfect.

But the only thing is, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't bring myself to. His captivating glare made me want to crave more, but at the same time, it told me to back off. He left me with a never ending storm of emotions that I couldn't control. He drove me insane.

I must have been in a daze, because Antonio had moved and was softly poking my shoulder. I snapped out of my thoughts to actually take in reality.

Where am I?

Oh right. I'm in my house, with the hottie and his two friends. Okay.

"Uh.. Lovi? Your door just knocked." Antonio pointed towards the front door. I didn't even notice the nickname that he called me, because I was in full panic mode.

Feli's here.

What do I do? Well, I won't let him wait forever.

"Come in! It's open!" I yelled as loud as I can in the door's direction. Feli opened the door slightly and poked his head in happily, but when he saw the three people sitting on my couch, his happy face turned into a horrified stare.  
"Lovino? Why is there 3 other guys sitting on your couch?" My overused animal instincts kicked in almost immediately, and I ran out of the room, with Feli clutched in my hand.

•

"I can explain."

"You told me you had some gay thought issues, not an entire harem! What is even going on right now?" Feliciano was almost sweating from the amount of times he has paced the room already. We had taken shelter inside of my room, that was filled to the brim with unpacked boxes.

"Look, I only apparently have 'gay thoughts' for one of those guys. The others are his friends. They decided to barge into my house before you came here. Sorry about that."

"SO HE'S IN THERE?"

"Yes Feli, he's in there." Feliciano looked more worried at my statement, but he slowly looked up at me.

"Wait. Which one? Hopefully not that blonde one, he looks suspicious."

"Hell no." I cracked my knuckles. "It's actually the Spanish one. Brown hair, green eyes?"

"OOOO, THAT GUY WAS CUTE! HE LIVES NEXT DOOR? REALLY?" I sighed.

"Yes Feli, he does."

"Now that I know what the guy looks like, I got one step down! What is his personality like?" Feli abandoned all of his worried thoughts, and he was proceeding to do the happy dance around my room.

"I really can't explain it. He's really happy go lucky all the time, but his friends do most of the talking. Also something about him.. its captivating." Feli gave me a slight smirk and he gave me a look that told me "Look what we have here!"

"Perfect. Let's go back, shall we?" Feli opened the door, and I hesitantly followed. We both entered the living room together, and the three of them looked up at us with puzzling looks.

"Ciao! I'm Feliciano, Lovino's brothers. Just call me Feli." All three of them broke out into happy grins, and the both of us went to take our seats.

Although Feliciano decided to take my spot.

I had to sit right next to Antonio now. That sneaky bastard. I slowly sat down and looked over at Antonio, who seemed unfazed at this. He nudged my arm a little, making my head flip upside down and back around. Why me?

"Well, it's kind of weird seeing three total strangers show up in my fratello's home, but I have seen worse. Who are you guys?"

Antonio was the first to speak. "My name is Antonio Carriedo. I'm Lovino's new neighbor! These are my friends."

"Francis Bonnefoy. A pleasure to meet you."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Wait.

Beilschmidt.

Beilschmidt is Ludwig's last name. Also Feli's new last name.

What the hell? Feli seemed to get the hint too, and he started to get pale.

"Um.. are you from Germany?"

"Well obviously! My name literally screams German! Haha!"

"..Got any siblings?" Gilbert gave Feli a confused look at first, but he then softened up.

"I do have one. I haven't talked to him ever since I moved here. It's been what, 5 years? I don't remember. But yeah, he should still be in Germany."

Oh my god.

"Umm.." Feli looked speechless. I don't think it was that easy to tell someone that their brother was actually 10 minutes away from them and he was currently talking to his husband. I felt bad.

"I'm going to make a phone call. Excuse me, please." Feli stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. I looked over at the trio. Francis and Antonio looked just as confused as Gilbert himself.

"What was that all about? Why does he want to know about my brother?" Gilbert stared at the floor, trying to comprehend what was going on. He then looked up at me, trying to see if I had answers.  
"Do you know anything about this?" I tried to sink away into the couch cushions.

"It's hard to explain. Time will tell, I guess." Gilbert took the hint, and stopped pestering me. Antonio was looking down at me with sympathy and confusion. I felt terrible for confusing him, but as I said, it's hard to explain.

We all waited for about five minutes, then Feli emerged from the closed door with his phone clutched in his hands. He let out a hefty sigh then sat back down on the couch. Gilbert stared at him, trying to get some answers about this confusion, and Feli gave it to him.

"I know this might sound crazy, but I think you're my brother-in-law, Gilbert. Lovino is your in-law too."

I don't think Gilbert was able to process that information.

He sat there, staring off into space for what seems about 5 minutes, then he went back to his senses, and stared at us like we were aliens.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO MARRIED MY BROTHER?" Feli laughed.

"I did. I met him over a vacation trip to Germany, and it's been history ever since. He's actually coming over here now. When I told him, he sounded excited." Gilbert then leapt from his seat and wrapped Feliciano in a hug. He was completely silent for the whole time, and he let go to tell Feliciano the words every husband wants to hear.

"Thank you. I believe my brother is in good hands."

•

After some time of processing, Ludwig walked into the room, and he was attacked simultaneously by both Feli and Gilbert. I stood behind, with Antonio and Francis sitting on the couch beside me, and the weird cat from before, named Garcia apparently, laying on top of the coffee table.

Soon enough, the only people that were left were Toni and I. Francis went back home, while the other three went out to a hibachi grill for dinner. However, I refused, and now I am sitting in my dining room with the most gorgeous human being on earth while eating some minestrone. He was enjoying the quick meal I threw together, and his words blended together like coffee grinds.

"Today was a handful."

"Yeah. I just moved in today, too." I put down the glass of red wine I was holding. "It's nice to relax." Antonio had closed his eyes and was breathing slowly.

"I don't know really. Usually I am relaxing all of the time. Ever since you moved in, I haven't gotten a break! I really look forward to the more exciting memories we will make together." Antonio took a sip of his own wine and stared into my eyes.

Memories together? With Antonio?

Sounds like a plan.


	4. Cat's Night Out

**Antonio's POV:**

It was dark.

The only thing I could make out was the shallow cracks ran against the concrete wall, and the wooden dining chair that I was sitting on. The room reeked of mold.

Where was I?

I breathed in the musty air that filled the room. I could hear some water dropping from a leak in the ceiling. The sound vibrated through my ears.

I was stuck here, wasn't I?

My eyes adjusted to the lack of light, and I made out the outline of a door on the other side of the room.

Why should I leave? I am here for a reason, after all.

It's actually not that bad here, I guess.

I heard a sudden creak coming from the other side of the room. Light slowly bled into the space, and I saw a silhouette of someone standing in front of the light.

Who is it?

The shadow stepped forward. His golden eyes glistened as bright as the light behind him, and his caramel brown hair was delicately tucked behind his ears. He leant out a hand to me.

"Let's go back, shall we?" His voice was quiet, and he was giving me a soft smile.

I was then met with the cream white ceiling of my bedroom, and the sun's rays caressing my body.

So, it was a dream. Or.. was it?

After my daily morning routine, consisting of dragging myself into the bathroom to smash a cold wet towel on my face, I proceeded to start my daily house cleanup. My living room smelled of windex and lemon furniture polish from my work.

I had Tomás Luis de Victoria, one of my favorite renaissance composers, playing from my laptop as I mopped the kitchen floor. Every once in a while, the music would stop due to one of my cats sitting on the keyboard and accidentally pausing the music player.

Cleaning the house came automatically to me. I was like a cleaning robot that had just gotten a fresh oil change. I swiftly made a fresh pot of coffee afterwards, and took a lounge on my sofa.

Hey Ferb, what can we do today?

I didn't have a brother named Ferb, and I wasn't named Phineas, but I did have an idea for today's plans.

I hopped over to the kitchen, almost spilling my coffee in the process. I swung open all of my cabinets and pulled out all of the junk food I could handle, then I placed it on the counter.

Two bags of chips, a package of popcorn bags, a bag of assorted candies, and a tub of chocolate ice cream.

Good enough. I stuffed the goodies inside a plastic trash bag.

Icebreakers over junk food. I was BRILLIANT.

I pranced out of my front door with my trash bag in hand. I was still wearing my pajamas, but it was only 10 am, it didn't matter anyway.

I silently thanked whoever was up there for Lovino only living next door. I would of hurt my back if I had to lug this bag around for 20 minutes!

I approached his front door, and then I rang the doorbell and knocked twice. Just for safe measures.

I heard a muffled sound of what I could translate as "I'm coming!" and I waited for about a minute or two before Lovino stepped out.

He looked dressed down compared to his outfit yesterday. He was wearing an oversized gray shirt and red sweatpants. He was staring at me in utter disbelief that I actually had the nerve to knock on his door at 10 am. I was surprised myself too, trust me. Not my fault I'm an early bird.

"What are you doing?"

"Visiting you. I got ice cream." He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Come in. It better be fucking chocolate."

"Eeyup!" I set down my bag and flopped onto his couch. "I feel like I visit you more than the cats do."

"So far, you're in 1st place." Lovino rummaged through my bag, and pulled out the ice cream. "Dibs!"

"I'm the one who brought it! You can't call dibs!"

"Fuck you." He threw the tub at me as he went to the kitchen to grab two spoons. The cold emitting from the treat froze my hands. Isn't there such thing as warm ice cream?

I tried brainstorming some things we could do together. Sure I had the icebreaker, but that lasted only about 10 minutes. We could watch a movie? Nah, too cheesy.

I then had the perfect idea. I kept the thought in a safe place, so I could mention it when it was time.

Lovino then walked in, with the spoons in his hand.

"Oh, you got two spoons!" Lovino looked away, embarrassed probably.

"A man keeps to his word." He sat on the couch next to me. "Why the hell did you come here at 10 am with a giant bag of junk food, anyway? Special occasion?"

"Nah. Just wanted to get to know each other, you know? Let's call this a moving in party! Well, yesterday could have counted, but that was more of a family reunion more than anything else." Lovino nodded in agreement.

"I'm still shocked that dude is actually related to Ludwig. Although they do look alike, if I think about it."

"Yeah." I decided that I could start with a light icebreaker first. You can obviously tell that I research this stuff. I could make friends with the entire town, if I could!

"Hey, Lovi?" He looked over.

"Hmmm?"

"Wanna play Truth or Dare?" Lovino pushed me off of the couch.

"That game is for little girls, _idiota_. I'm not 12."

"Awww, but it would be fun! I won't ask anything gross of you, I promise." Lovino boringly stared at me.

"Fine."

"YAY! I'll go first!" I jumped back onto the couch and pulled out my imaginary microphone for added suspense. "TRUTH, OR DARE?"

"Truth."

"HE HAS CHOSEN!"

"You're a dork."

"Alright, I know. Let me think." I pondered about what I could ask Lovino. I didn't want to get too personal, but I didn't want anything silly either. I decided to say the first thing that came to mind.

"If you were a girl, what would you look like, and what would you do. YOU MAY ANSWER!" I held up the invisible microphone to his face, and he searched his thoughts for an answer.

"Well, I would have longer hair, obviously. Also I would still have this curly thingy. I really don't know what it is. Also, I would wear comfy clothes all the time, and then I would go shopping with Feli, since I would probably like shopping. He loves shopping, I swear he is a girl on the inside. Also I would buy bras, since I don't have any. Saggy boobs are gross." Lovino gave a disgusted face, then look towards me. "Truth or Dare, bastard."

I was pretty surprised that he had talked so much for one question, but I didn't mind. It was quite entertaining. "I guess i'll start with Truth too."

Alright. It didn't take long for him to figure out his question. "How do you think you are most likely to die?"

This one was easy. "Suffocation by cat hair." Lovino chucked at my response.

"I'm not surprised."

"Hmm, alrighty then!" I clasped my hands together like a stereotypical video game character. "Truth or Dare?"

"Why not? Dare." Lovino smirked at me, seeing if I would take advantage of his choice.

Oh yes, and I had the perfect idea.

"Massage my feet." Lovino gave me a horrified stare.

"..No."

"What's wrong with a foot massage? My feet ache!" Lovino facepalmed.

"I got no choice now." he pointed to the bathroom. "There's lotion in there."

I jumped off of the couch and busted into the small bathroom. It was clean, with a glass cabinet hanging up on the wall with an assortment of items lining the shelves.

I then spotted a mango scented lotion, basking in it's glory from the other products.

I FREAKIN' LOVE MANGOES.

I grabbed the bottle, and exited the room as I threw the bottle to Lovino. It fell in his hands almost perfectly.

"Alright. Sit down and give me one of your feet." I did as he told, and he put my foot on his lap. At first he didn't do anything but stare at my foot, but eventually he put a big blob of lotion on my foot and started to massage.

His hands were cold on my feet (maybe it was the lotion?) but as he rubbed his thumb over the side of my foot, my entire body melted.

Hoooly catnip, this guy was good. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had worked in massage therapy, because he knew exactly where to place his fingers. It was delicate, but yet it was able to release all of my tension in my body, and it let me relax.

He slowly moved up to my ankle, making sure not to miss a square inch of my foot. After going a little ways up my leg, he then repeated the process on my other foot.

Lovino had his eyes focused on my foot the entire time, with a light blush painted on his face. His face was relaxed, and it looked like he was about to fall asleep any minute. It was a fresh new change, seeing him like this. Usually he was tensed up, but he let that anger out on my foot, and he was released from all of the anger inside of him.

I liked this Lovino. He should give me foot massages more often!

He then suddenly stopped applying pressure onto my calf, and he looked up at me with a sly smirk on his face.

"How was it?"

"Mmmmmph." I was so relaxed, I couldn't reply.

"I'll take that as a good." Lovino crawled up onto the couch beside me, and laid back against the cushions. "Hey, Antonio?"

"..Yeah?"

"Why are you hanging out with me?"

"Because I want to be friends with you!"

"Bullshit. You just want free massages off of me."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise! That's what friends do!"

"Yeah. But, why me? I'm just a pissy immature adult with a good taste in food." I groaned at his response, and decided I was just going to talk.

"I don't know either. I never open up to people. I only have 2 friends that are humans. You're just special I guess." Lovino didn't reply to me, and we both sat in a empty silence for a while.

In all honestly, I had absolutely no clue myself why I wanted to hang out with Lovino. Every time I hung out with him, a spark would go off inside of me, and I was able to show my true self. I didn't have to act formal or "normal" for him, I could be myself. He didn't judge me for my awkward personality, or my cat hoarding problem. He didn't say anything, and that made me happy.

"OH MY FUCKING JESUS PLEASE HELP ME WHAT THE FUCK!"

The loud swearing almost sent me flying off the couch. What an amazing wake up call.

"Toni, you bASTARD! WAKE UP AND HELP ME!"

Lovino's in trouble?

I must go.

I sprinted full speed at Lovino's cries for help, stopping at a mysterious door. I swung it open to find a concrete staircase leading down into the basement. Lovino's swears got louder as I ran down the stairs. When I first spotted Lovi, I wasn't exactly sure if I were to cry or laugh.

Garcia was wrapped around Lovino's ankle, and it looked like she was winning.

I've NEVER seen Garcia wrap around a human's leg before. She just does that to tables. Is Lovino secretly a table? Is his identity a fraud?

"Toni, could you help me out here? I got a issue her-hOLY SHIT I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOU BITING ME THANK YOU!"

I bent down to the flailing figure that was currently making its way across the room. It's pretty hard to get Garcia off, but I found one way that sends her running.

"Garcia." I said in my 'stern teacher' voice. Both Lovino and the cat looked up at me. "If you don't get off now, I'm taking away your table privileges for the night."

Like magic, Garcia slowly unwrapped her body around Lovi's calf, and walked up the stairs. Lovino sat blankly staring at me, wondering how the hell did I manage to do that.

"Shit.." Lovino grasped at his leg. "She got me hard." I started to panic a little, due to the knowledge of Garcia's grasp. I looked over to him worriedly, and he pointed back upstairs. "First aid kit, in there." After retrieving the supplies, he rolled up his pant leg, and his injuries were let free. I gritted my teeth.

"Well, you don't need stitches, but it's deep." I opened the chest and pulled out the necessities. Let's just say, I have a pretty good knowledge of cleaning wounds since I own cats.

"Well, this is obviously going to sting, but I'm just warning you." Lovino shrugged, and actually looked down at his wounds as he was cleaning them up. He didn't even move a flinch as I wiped down the wounds.

"You're not even moving a muscle! Look at you, tough guy." Lovino frowned in response.

"I got in a lot of fights as a kid. You get used to the stinging." I looked up at the motionless figure as questions popped in my mind. I didn't know why Lovino had gotten in a lot of fights, but a part of me was telling him to ask more. But what happens if he was part of the mafia or something? Probably not. I'm overthinking this. Stop it Toni.

I decided to just ask about it anyway.

"Why did you get in fights?" Lovino scowled.

"I piss people off easily. And if they ask for a fight, I give one." Lovino ran his hand through his hair. "It stopped after I got out of high school, of course, but it was hard to keep in my anger during college. That's why I turn to art. I get to let out all of my emotions on a piece of paper, or whatever I'm using. It's great."

"Yeah. It is." I closed the first aid kit. "Can you walk?"

"Probably" Lovino used the washing machine as support, and slowly stood up. "Hurts like hell though. I'm not sure how I can get up the stairs."

"Hmm…" I went deep into my minds thoughts for a solution. "I could carry you up. Hopefully. Do you weigh a lot?" Lovino's face went bright red at my remark.

"Fuck no!"

"You don't have another choice, do you?" Lovino looked like he was about to explode with embarrassment. I know that being carried by someone is "girly" but we're the only ones here. Not to mention that he's injured. It's a good excuse.

"Well pick me up then, bastard!" Lovino complained as I bent down to his flailing figure. Making sure not to hurt him, I slipped my hands underneath his body and slowly lifted him off of the floor. Lovino made a tiny squeak as I did this, but then he proceeded to tense up underneath my arms.

"Relax, I won't drop you." I reassured him. He tried relaxing a big, but ended up clinging onto my shirt. He was almost like one of my cats, but bigger. Also he could talk. I wish my cats could talk.

I brought Lovino to his room, where I sat him onto his bed, and we sat in silence for what felt like hours. I couldn't really do anything with him due to his injuries, so I laid on the bed with him.

"Today was fun." Lovino looked at me with disbelief.

"Probably because you're not the one that's getting attacked by cats." I laughed at his response.

"Perhaps so. It doesn't matter though, because I got to make memories with you." Lovino had his face buried into one of his pillows. I wasn't exactly sure, but I think I could make out him saying something.

"I'm glad."


	5. What a Cat-astrophe!

Hello hello! I actually decided to put a header note. Anyways, I am so happy because I've been getting a lot of positive feedback on this story and it makes me really happy. I'm really surprised I was able to get this far in this story, and it's all thanks to you guys! I appreciate it a LOT. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The song mentioned this chapter is Lego House by Ed Sheeran. He always have so much meaning in all of his songs. Go check it out!

* * *

**Lovino's POV:**

Hello, my name is Lovino Vargas, and I am currently having a crisis.

Want to know why?

Let's see..

1: It's 3 am and I haven't gotten an ounce of sleep.

2: My leg hurts like shit.

3: The guy that I have a crush on is currently asleep next to me.

What the fuck do I do about this?

I don't know. I really don't know.

I have to see Feliciano and Ludwig off because they're flying back to Italy early in the morning, and it's going to be pretty awkward explaining to my brother about how I couldn't sleep last night because Antonio was in my bed. I'm not even going to THINK about what I'm going to say to Toni when he wakes up. I really hope he doesn't take this in a bad way.

I looked over to my desk of supplies sitting on the other side of the room. A layer of various markers I picked up from the dollar store was covered with another layer of scattered papers. Trying to be as gentle as I could, I moved Antonio's arm off of my good leg, and I inched myself towards my desk. Grabbing my notebook and a pencil, I sat on one of my foldable chairs and studied the room around me.

I wasn't a fan of still life drawings, but I couldn't resist capturing this moment now. Who knows when I would be able to see him passed out on my bed again!

I started to lightly brush my pencil against the paper to depict the sharp outlines of his face. His jawline was sharper than an army knife, but his cheekbones were softer than silk. I sketched his auburn hair slightly drifting over his face, and his eyes closed ever so delicately. His entire face was bewitching to look at, and sometimes, I couldn't even focus on drawing.

I put my pencil down after a little while, and stared off into space. I couldn't draw anymore, due to exhaustion from the lack of sleep. I ruled out sleeping with Antonio's limp body, and I finally decided that I would sleep on the couch for the night.

Maybe soon, I would have the guts to be able to sleep on his side every night.

* * *

I was in some kind of weird-ass dungeon thing that you would find in Skyrim or.. something. I was never a gamer. I was in a hallway, with a few wooden doors leading to god knows where. I could of entered through any of them, but this _feeling_ I had, told me to open the one at the end of the hallway. I'm not going to question why, I'm more of a "get it done" kind of guy.

I awkwardly shuffled towards the end of the hallway, making sure I didn't hit anything suspicious. Taking a deep breath before slowly opening the door, I saw what I could make out as a person, sitting on a wooden stool. His body was full of scrapes and scratches, and his hair was untidy. The man looked up at me in suspicion as I started to walk up to him, and I extended my arm out to him to help him out of this mess. Hopefully this place has indoor plumbing.

To my surprise, the figure just stared at my hand, like I was an alien of some sort. Doubt ran down his face, but I also noticed that he was somewhat hopeful.

I wanted to be his gateway. I wanted to help this person. Even though his scars would never fade, this place probably could. With the right amount of dynamite.

I was caught off guard when he suddenly took his hand into mine, and our fingers intertwined. His slender fingers fit perfectly into mine, and it almost looked like they were hand crafted to fit into each other. He stared at our hands for a second, then he managed to breathe a small message out of his frail lips.

"Thanks."

* * *

I woke up early the next morning with an awkward feeling in my gut, and the sweats. Whatever kind of dream it was, it was probably intense. Knowing me, I probably got stuck inside of a giant potato sack. Germans mess with your brain, I swear!

I rolled off of the couch and went to the kitchen, where I lazily pulled out the Apple Jacks and a bowl.

I love Apple Jacks. You don't even know. Like, they are the pinnacle of this universe. Nuff' said.

Antonio was still sleeping in my bed, and I had to go to the airport in an hour and a half. I decided that I was going to leave him a letter, and let him sleep. Pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, I jotted down a quick message for him as I stuffed the cereal down my throat.

_Hey,_

_You fell asleep on my bed last night. I went out to go say my farewells to Feliciano and Ludwig (They're going back to Italy.) Anyways, don't ruin my house, lock it when you leave. _

_See you,_

_Lovino._

I placed the letter on the kitchen counter and waddled into the bathroom to change into a fresh pair of clothes I picked out. Slipping into the outfit, I didn't even bother saying goodbye to Antonio's hibernating body as I went out of my house to go pick up the idiot duo.

* * *

Ring… Ring ring… Ring..

"Helloo?"

"It's me. Get the fuck out here, i've been waiting for 10 minutes."

"I'm so sorry! I'll be out in 5, I accidently spilled orange juice all over my shirt, then I couldn't tie my shoes, and then-"

"I don't care WHY, I just want you OUT. Capeesh?" Feli sighed on the other line.

"..Capeesh."

I hung up without a formal goodbye as I rolled around in my car seat. I should've expected my brother's tardiness. He does this every time we have to go somewhere important.

I stretched my arm and turned on the radio to see if anything was on. After skipping around through the channels, I found a song that I liked and I sank down in my car seat, with the melody flowing through my ears.

"_I'm out of touch, I'm out of luck_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now."_

I was interrupted in my jamming session to my _fratello_ frantically banging on the car window trying to get my attention. I turned off the radio and unlocked the door. Feliciano flew into the front seat, while Ludwig obediently got into the back.

"I apologize for the wait! We should get going as quick as we can, we're going to miss our plane!" I looked over at the digital clock.

"Feli, it's only 6. Your plane leaves at 10, we're fine." Ludwig nodded in agreement, but Feli seemed content on heading out quickly, so I drove out of our parking spot and we hit the road.

* * *

After a long rocky drive between Feli's hotel and the airport, we arrived at the airport 1 hour early. We all exchanged looks, as if to ask "What are we supposed to do now?" and Feli diverted his eyes towards one of the shops.

"COFFEE." Feli started running for the Starbucks, while we both paced behind him. I sat down on the table (I already drank my fixing at home) while Ludwig and Feli sat in the big-ass line waiting for their caffeine. Feli got bored in the line though, and bounced his way out of line to sit with me, leaving Ludwig to face the line alone.

"So!" Feli looked at me suggestively. "How's it been going for you?"

"Shitty." Feli's smirk quickly changed into a frown.

"Awww, why? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"More like I slept on the couch." Feli gave me a confused look.

"Why would you sleep on the couch? Your bed is perfectly comfy, I even tested it!" I groaned. Nothing could get past this guy.

"Antonio fell asleep on my bed. And no. We did NOT do anything." Feli's eyes widened.

"I'm not exactly sure how to react to that."

"Me neither." There was a long silence that was interrupted with Ludwig walking over to our table with our coffee. I took my cookie (Which Ludwig bought me for no apparent reason), while Feli took his.. I really don't know. His orders are too long.

"I'm just going to be worried about you! It's going to be hard without your trusty fratello there!" Feliciano gave me a worrisome frown. I had to agree with him. I can't do romance for shit, and my only tutor is going across the freaking world.

"I'll figure it out." I replied to him. I looked at the assortment of goods Ludwig bought at Starbucks. He himself bought a Regular Half and Half. But what was weird.. there was an extra cup of coffee there. Was it Feli's extra helping?

"Hey, who's this coffee for?" I pointed to the stray cup.

"Ooh! I forgot to tell you!" Feli jumped up at my remark. "Gilbert's coming. He wants to see his brother off, after all!" I shrugged. Gilbert reminds me of myself, with a turbo-boost shot and a whole lot of self esteem. I'm a slug compared to him.

I almost jumped at the pressure of a pale hand slapping against my shoulder. I looked back to see that familiar grin from 2 days ago.

"Well speak of the devil. We were just talking about you." I pushed my chair over to make room for the new guest. Gilbert laughed.

"Of course you would be talking about me! Who wouldn't!" Gilbert plopped himself onto the wooden chair and picked up the cup with his name written on the cover. "I'm actually surprised you still remember how you like my coffee, Ludwig." He smiled in response.

"How could I forget when I was the one that had to make it every single morning?"

"True, true. America is so different from Germany, you can just go to the store and get some hot coffee instead of actually making it from the pot. So annoying." Gilbert's hands were expressing more than his speech.

"How do you know the pain when you didn't even touch the pot ONCE in Germany?"

"Oh come on! Do you remember that one time where I.."

"Alright, alright. Case closed. Gilbert's shit at coffee, and Ludwig isn't." I broke up the conversation, and laid back in my chair. "You guys better visit us. It's going to get hella lonely."

"Obviously! I couldn't live if I didn't see you for the rest of my life!" Feli exaggerated. Ludwig nodded in agreement. There was a moment of silence, so I glanced at my watch quickly, and the numbers told me that we had a half hour to get to the plane. I quickly got up and grabbed my half eaten cookie.

"We need to get going." They all agreed, and we headed out to the gates.

* * *

"Feli, you need to get onto the plane."

"BUT I'M GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"

"You have Ludwig with you, you know."

"YES I KNOW BUT YOU'RE MY _FRATELLO_ I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM OUT IN THE WILDERNESS."

"I'm an adult, Feli. I can survive."

"B-BUT…" Feliciano loosened his bear grip. "I know. I am just worried about you."

"Yeah." We sat there in peace, until Ludwig interrupted our departure to remind Feliciano that their plane was taking off soon. Feli obliged, and he let go of my tense body.

"Please take care of yourself. Also don't forget to call me! If you don't call me, I'm going to kill you when I get back, got it? Remember to feed the cats sometimes! Also tell me how Antonio is doing, and-"

"Yes, yes. I know. Get back to Italy, you tomato face." Feliciano gave me a wide grin, and waved frantically to Gilbert and I. I would of punched Ludwig for taking my brother's hand as they went through the gates, but at that moment I was too happy to care. I had a new start on my life, and Feliciano would have a wonderful life with him out in Italy. It felt otherworldly. I looked over at Gilbert, who was smirking and awkwardly slouching next to me. He probably has had a LOT more change than me. 6 years without my brother would be hellish.

"Sooo.." I whistled out. Gilbert straightened up and turned to face me. "What now?"

"No clue." He shrugged. "Wanna do something? Airports have kick-ass shopping, you know."

"I guess we could." Gilbert already started walking towards the shopping district, so I caught up to him, and we walked together side by side.

* * *

"What do you do in your free time?" I looked over to Gilbert, who was staring off into space.

"Well, of course I do awesome things, of course!" I huffed. "I'm kidding, I run a blog. It's still awesome, though."

Gilbert and myself had just finished raiding the electronics store, and we sat on a bench to cool off. I got a new pair of headphones, while Gilbert got a SD card for his camera. I learned that he liked to photograph things. I inferred that he runs a photography blog.

"I run a blog too, actually. I put my art on it." Gilbert smiled.

"Well gee, we're more alike than we first expected huh?"

"Mhm." The sounds of the airport echoed through my ears, but I was interrupted by Gilbert poking my shoulder. I looked over at him, and he had a sly grin on his face.

"Heey." He hissed. This isn't going to go well. "What do you think of Toni?"

I choked at his question. "W-Where the fuck did that come from?"

"Dunno." Out of everything he decides to ask, he asks that? GREAT.

"I don't know? He's a nice guy." Gilbert sarcastically coughed.

"That's it?" He pouted. "Aww, come on! I won't tell a soul."

"Uhm.." I searched through my thoughts. What could I say that doesn't suggest anything? I know Gilbert might help me with this situation, but at the same time he was friends with the guy. What happens if he told him? "I like his cats. Except Garcia. That little bitch. Also he's really happy-go-lucky all the time. It keeps your spirits up, you know?"

"Oh, I know." Gilbert's grin grew wider. "Did you see him yesterday?"

Flashbacks flew through my mind from yesterday. That was awkward as hell. "Yeah. He barged into my house with junk food. Then his cat attacked me. Again, she's a bitch."

"At least you got free junk food. Toni, Francis and myself used to have those kinds of parties all the time. He's a party geek." Gilbert suddenly furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Did he light anything inside of your backyard? If he does that, please run. It gets bad."

"Nope." Gilbert wiped an invisible bead of sweat off of his forehead.

"Thank god. I'm just warning you, he can get a bit insane if you give him mentos and diet soda. One time he lit his bush on fire by accident." I stared at Gilbert awkwardly. I guess everyone had a dark side.

"I'll keep that in my mental notes." I glanced at my watch again. We had spent around 3 hours just wandering around and shopping, and I managed to spend my budget for the month in 20 minutes. "We should head out. Do you want me to drop you off at your house?"

"Eh, I drove here. I'll head out on my own." We both sat up from our seats. "Nice seeing you. Look forward to talking to you again!" Gilbert playfully slapped my forearm and started to walk to his car.

I felt relieved. Before, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to work out the relationship with Antonio and myself without Feli, but now I had more confidence with some backup from Gilbert.

Life was great.

* * *

I drove into my driveway and exited the car promptly. I fished around for my house key as I walked towards the front door. I stopped to double check my key ring. Triple check. Quadruple check.

Wait.

Where the FUCK is my house key?

I facepalmed. I can't believe I forgot my house key inside of the house. I'm an idiot. I ran around the house to check for any open windows. None in sight. Also not to mention Antonio DID lock the door when he left. I thought I had the key with me, okay?

I groaned. The only choice I have is to get a screwdriver. But I don't have one. Where could I get a screwdriver?

I looked over to the ever so familiar house next to me.

Well, this was the only choice, I guess. I nervously walked over to Antonio's house. It would suck if he didn't have a screwdriver. I'm totally not in the mood to call a locksmith. I knocked on Toni's door. Antonio opened the door almost immediately, like he was waiting for someone to knock on it. He was still wearing the clothes from yesterday.

"Woah, Lovi! It's nice to see you, sorry that I fell asleep on your bed yesterday, it was so comfy! Anyways, why ya knockin?"

"Can I borrow a screwdriver?" Antonio looked at me oddly.

"Okay, sure. Why do you need a screwdriver? Screwing in something?"

"I got locked out my house. Going to break myself in." He smiled at my remark.

"That sounds tough. Be right back." Toni wandered inside of his house. After a minute, he came back with a slotted screwdriver. Perfect. "Do you need help? I've never broken into a house before, but whatever." I shrugged.

"You can come, I don't care." Antonio exited his house with no shoes on and a smile on his face. I looked down at his feet. "Put some shoes on, at least." Toni laughed, and he retrieved some slippers from his house. We both went to the nearest window from my front door, and I whipped out the screwdriver.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Few times." I jammed the screwdriver underneath the window pane. "Feliciano got stuck out of the house every once in a while. Also I might of used it for other reasons. Don't want to talk about those times." Toni gave me a strange look, then he resumed to observing me as I jimmied the screwdriver around. After pulling it up high enough. I started to remove the window pane, and I removed it from its slot. I smirked in Toni's direction, and the said man just stared at me in awe.

"What now?" I cracked my knuckles.

"We jump in, of course!" I hopped up onto the window frame and rolled onto the wooden floor, crushing my arm. "Shit! I'm okay!" Toni laughed at my failed attempt to look cool.

"What are we going to do about this window?" Toni asked as he pointed at the stray window that was laying against the side of the house.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll put it back." I unlocked the front door from the inside and opened it. "Ta-dah. All fixed." I grabbed the window and headed inside of the house again, with Antonio following me. I put down the window, and I noticed Antonio holding something shiny.

"Is this your key?" He held it up to me, and I nodded.

"Yeah. Where did you find it?"

"It was on the floor." I smirked

"Must of fell off." I shrugged. "Well now that's over, what now?" I looked over to Antonio, who was now lounging on one of my sofas, looking at the ceiling.

"Whatever you want. I chose what we did yesterday, now it's your turn." Antonio gazed at me from his spot on the couch as his green eyes glistened against the ceiling light. I returned that glare just as intimately.

Anything, huh?

We'll see about that.


End file.
